Cautivado
by Nitsudani
Summary: Ese chico no podía ser especial para él; pero siempre estaba en su pensamiento y deseaba protegerlo.


_Tenía tiempo de no publicar absolutamente nada, así que creo que estoy algo oxidada… Quise retornar el fandom de BNHA y estaré publicando alguna viñeta o serie de drabble teniendo al Tododeku de protagonistas._

 _Disclaimer: My hero academia (Boku no hero academia) es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo lo he tomado prestado para satisfacer mis fantasias Bl (Yaoi)._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que era niño, Todoroki Shōto nunca fue bueno relacionándose con los demás; esto debido a la inseguridad que adquirió a causa de los maltratos de su padre.

Por esa razón se rehusó a tener amigos, pero cuando llegó a la academia Yūei, tuvo su primer inconveniente: _Midoriya Izuku_ ; un chico que poseía una sonrisa angelical que cautivaba el corazón de cualquiera menos el de Todoroki-o al menos eso creía hasta hace poco-, quien siempre lo veía como una molestia.

Todo estaba bien.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar a Midoriya, pero parecía que la vida estaba en su contra; pues siempre terminaba involucrándose con aquel que de una o extraña razón le hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas, al punto en que era víctima de insomnio, debido a que trataba de encontrarle una explicación a esas sensaciones. Midoriya representaba una amenaza, y si no hacía algo al respecto, ese chico lograría derribar el gran muro que con tanto esfuerzo había construido para mantener alejada a las personas que intentaban acercase a él.

─Tal vez lo que sientes es amor.

Shōto se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Tal vez eso era lo que mejor definía el extraño sentimiento que lo atormentaba. Pero luego se sintió patético al darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras eran el resultado de una conversación entre dos de sus compañeras de clases que se sentaban a su lado.

No debía preocuparse. Era ilógico dar ese título de _Amor_ al sentimiento que otro chico le hacía sentir. Porque hablando claro, eso jamás podría ocurrir. No se imaginaba saliendo con alguien de su mismo sexo y su padre daría el grito al cielo y maldeciría eternamente.

Solo era una confusión. Eso debía repetirse cada vez que veía a aquel chico de sonrisa angelical. Debía autoconvencerse y dejar de pensar tanto las cosas.

Luego que las clases habían llegado a su fin, Todoroki se disponía a emprender su camino a casa, pero apenas salió del salón, pudo notar algo que llamó su atención.

Midoriya era acorralado por un grupo de chicos de grado superior. Uno de ellos tenía ambos brazos contra la pared, aprisionando al menor y evitando que huyese, mientras que el resto observaba con risas burlonas, prediciendo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

─Midoriya-kun, ¿serias tan amable de entretener a tu senpai? ─el chico mayor reía con malicia mientras su mano se posaba por el rostro de Izuku.

─N-No puedo hacer eso, senpai ─un temor lo invadía, y lo único que podía hacer era desviar la mirada para no enfrentarse a esos ojos lascivos en los que se veía reflejado.

─Tsk ─la negación su kōhai lo llenó de rabia. Golpeó fuertemente la pared con su puño, ocasionando que el menor dejara escapar un pequeño grito a causa del temor─ ¿acaso crees que puedes negarte?

El mayor comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Midoriya. Estaba dispuesto a obligarlo a hacer lo que deseaba, porque él se aprovecharía de ser un senpai. Jaló los cabellos de Izuku, riendo con superioridad, apretó con fuerza sus muñecas y pronto comenzaron a caminar. Lo que harían, tendrían que hacerlo en un lugar donde nadie escuchara los gritos de auxilios del menor.

Izuku trataba de liberarse del agarre, pero su senpai ejercía una gran fuerza en sus muñecas, lo que le imposibilitada que escapase.

Estaba aterrado por no conseguirlo. Deseaba que alguien lo salvara.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, senpai? ─se escuchó la voz de su salvador─ y tú, Midoriya… Desde hace un rato que te estoy esperando para irnos a casa ─se trataba de Todoroki; quien había sido testigo del acoso de su compañero.

Al principio no le dio mayor importancia; pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, no pudo soportarlo y decidió actuar. Algo le incomodaba, no soportaba que alguien más tocara el rostro del chico, y menos que tuviesen pensamientos lascivos hacia él. Así que tenía que ayudarlo y evitar que fuese manchado por otro.

Todo eso solo logró que Todoroki se diera cuenta de que estaba celoso.

Midoriya era importante.

Tenía que protegerlo.

El joven mayor dirigió su mirada de odio al chico de cabellos rojo y blancos. Su plan de someter a Midoriya había sido interrumpido, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse con Todoroki con tal de lograr su objetivo; pero una vez más fue detenido. Todoroki no se lo permitiría.

Un apretón en su hombro fue lo suficientemente para que el senpai dejara ir a Izuku; este corrió y se escondió detrás de Shōto.

─Midoriya está conmigo. Por favor, no vuelva a buscarlo, senpai─ no era una amenaza, pero Todoroki mantenía una mirada que sembró el miedo a los chicos de tercero y terminaron huyendo.

─Gracias por salvarme─ Midoriya temblaba del miedo, y aunque Todoroki no pudiese verlo, sabía que poseía un rostro lloroso en ese momento; pues sus palabras sonaban temblorosas, y el menor se aferraba con fuerza a su uniforme.

Shōto no lo soportó más.

Se dio la vuelta, hasta quedar de frente a Midoriya. Tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer no lo caracterizaba, pero no soportaba ver como el chico sufría y se mostraba indefenso. Así que sus brazos comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo contrario hasta convertirse en un abrazo que le mostraba protección.

Ya era tarde.

Por más que Todoroki se había esforzado en levantar un muro difícil de derribar, este no fue lo suficientemente fuerte ante Midoriya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **-Gracias por leer**_


End file.
